


Let me feel again

by Summerfun13



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Adorable Simon Lewis, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Parabatai Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfun13/pseuds/Summerfun13
Summary: Alec and Magnus are in a healthy relationship until one day Alec gets kidnapped by none other than valentine himself to get to clary and jace until he starts to take interest in the lightwood boy. Watch as Alec learns to trust again and as Simon struggles to figure out his feelings for one special vampire





	Let me feel again

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is my first story so please be gentle on me. I hope everyone enjoys and if you have any ideas for chapters plz leave them in the comments. Ok love you guys bye ❤️️❤️️

The alarm blared loudly as Magnus and Alec lay next to eachother in Magnus' brightly painted bedroom. Groaning Alec's hazel eyes fluttered open before they focused on a sleepy but smiling Magnus. "Hi" whispered Alec shyly and Magnus just smiled brighter knowing that he was the only one who could see Alec's beautiful but tired face in the morning. "Good morning love" Magnus answered. "How long have you been up ?" Alec asked. "Only around five minutes " Magnus said. "But I wanted to look at your gorgeous face for a bit longer". Alec gave a low chuckle as he crawled on top of Magnus and gave him a deep kiss getting lost in Magnus' lips on his own. They only parted when they couldn't ignore the urge to breath, and even then touched their foreheads together wanting to be as close as possible. "Mags I lo-" Alec was abruptly cut off by the obnoxious ringing of his phone and they both groaned in annoyance at the interruption. "It's jace" Alec sighed reluctantly pressing answer. "Jace" Magnus said pretending to look thoughtful. "Jace .... oh wait blonde hair, your parabatai, extremely narcissistic." "Hey, shut up!!" A muffled but indignant voice sounded from the phone." I'm beautiful and you know it!!" Alec huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes amusedly. "What do you want jace? I have stuff to do." "I'm stuff" Magnus' smug voice sounded from the background . "Well," Jace's disgusted voice carried through the phone "I'm going to ignore that last comment and tell you that it's a small job just a few shax demons here and there,nothing we can't handle" " I'll be there in 10" Alec said hanging up and getting out of bed leaving a pouting Magnus behind. "I'll be back later" he reassured,getting dressed and leaning down to give his miffed boyfriend a soft kiss on his forehead. Magnus relented , visibly relaxing under Alex's touch. "Hurry back " he called as Alec rushed out of the door.

Jogging down the street, Alec spotted jace and his sister both already armed and smirking at him, their eyes focused on his neck and Alec suddenly hyper aware of the large hickey blooming on his neck speed walked quickly down the path calling out " let's just get this done" " yes jace let's just get this done so Alec can go home to his lover and renew that hickey " Isabelle snickered. Blushing, Alec snatched his bow from where jace was holding it out amusedly and gestured with his head for them to follow. As they got to the place where the supposed sightings were they saw nothing."I'll check the perimeter " said izzy "ok" Alec agreed but stay safe "Alec said looking around and readying an arrow as she strutted away. "Be careful. Stay alert and stay together" Alec said as he cautiously walked around the area surveying his surroundings."Alec it's fine it was obviously a mistake "jace said walking off . "I wonder if we can get any action down at the east side" he said "Jace be careful"Alec hissed. "JACE!! Get back he-" Alec's yells we're cut off as a gloved hand clamped over his mouth and a seraph blade was pressed to his throat. He spared a glance upwards only to be looking into the cold eyes of valentine. "Why hello jace" valentine smirked sadisticlly keeping Alec in a tight hold. "Let him go " snarled jace muscles tense, ready to strike. "I can see why Magnus likes this one. He's pretty. Such nice eyes . I bet the new soldiers would like a plaything." "What do you want ?" Jace yelled fear coursing through both sides of the bond. "I want nothing more than the boy. I ask for nothing else." valentine said pressing the blade deep enough to draw blood and producing a muffled sound from Alec who squirmed slightly in the tight hold. "I'll keep the boy. And if you try to take him back...well I'll just have to...dispose of you" and with a sinister laugh and a cloud of black smoke he disappeared. 

 

Ok guys I hope you like my first chapter I had fun writing it tell me if there is anything that needs to be improved or any suggestions for any new chapters please tell me. Also there will be saphael and clace in the next chapters so all you shippers don't worry there will be plenty of ships for everyone ;-) ;-)


End file.
